


Lizard

by Supertights



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, First Love, Future Fic, M/M, Memories, Narcissism, POV Third Person, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500, all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anole contemplates the choices he's made and where they've led him in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizard

He remembered each loss distinctly, loss of limb and of love.

The first arm was a bitter example of what he was to go through in the ensuing years. He became like his namesake, able to shed his thin emotional skin and move on, toughening up with each disappointment as his body became less acceptable to his lovers.

Sometimes, when dark moods came over him, he wondered if it would've been easier to let Laura and Santo go through with their original plan, and cut pieces away from his body, letting them grow back all at once-- he would be left tougher and more able to cope with what his life would become.

"Come back to bed, preening lizard."

Victor turned towards the sleepy voice, accent slurring the words softly, aroused by the undercurrents of want and need in Jean-Paul's demand.

Looking back at his naked body in the mirror, with all it's spiny barbs, jagged edges and armoured flesh, he decided he wouldn't have changed anything.

It might not have led to that moment when the man he loved, looked him in the eye and admitted the same and blushed like a school boy as they fumbled through their first true kiss.


End file.
